


Take Another Fall For Pretty Boy

by mchase21



Series: Forever is in your eyes [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchase21/pseuds/mchase21
Summary: Or the one where Thomas literally falls for Newt.





	Take Another Fall For Pretty Boy

“Alright, shall we head back?”

Thomas watched as Minho and Teresa slowly gave reluctant nods. “Yeah,” they said in unison, moving to get out of their seats.

He understood their reticence. Even though the three of them worked on the same team, their lunch break was really the only time they were allowed to relax and socialize. Their manager, Janson, was kinda a wad when it came to work hours (and that’s putting it nicely), so they often found themselves taking as long of a lunch break as they could. But it was getting late, and if they dallied any longer, Janson would definitely notice their absence. 

“I’m gonna check out the desserts. Anyone wanna come with?” Thomas asked after they’d bussed their trays.

“Nah, I gotta get back to work, man,” Minho declined. “Remember that code I was supposed to submit yesterday? Turns out there’s a failing test case, and I’ve spent all morning on it but haven’t gotten anywhere. The Rat Man’s gonna be pissed if I’m any later with it.”

“Oh come on,” Thomas protested. “The cafe’s basically on the way back anyway. How much work are you really getting done in the thirty seconds you save?”

“Eh, probably not much,” Minho agreed with a grin. “But I’m also trying to get back in shape. Summer’s just six months away! Beach bods are made in the winter!” 

Thomas stared in disbelief as Minho strode away with a backward wave. Aside from the fact that Minho was already literally the fittest person Thomas knew, how would one little dessert now really affect anything? Summer was ages away. There was plenty of time to get beach ready. Right?

“Quit overthinking, Tom,” Teresa remarked with a knowing smirk. She gave him a little push toward the cafe. “I hope they have the mini eclairs today. They were so good last time!”

They weaved their way through the crowds of people waiting in line for a late lunch toward the dessert station. Though he’d already been working at WCKD, one of the large tech companies known for their employee perks, for over a year, he still found himself giddy with anticipation whenever they went to get dessert. The mix of not knowing exactly what it was but being pretty confident that it’ll be really good made him feel like a child again, evoking memories of when his mom would bring out the dessert after dinner. Personally, he was hoping for the milk and dark chocolate chip cookies. Though he usually preferred dark chocolate to milk, the ratio in these cookies was just right so that the bitterness of the dark perfectly complemented the sweetness of the milk. It was chocolate heaven.

“Hey, Tom,” Teresa said suddenly. “Isn’t that the new boy?”

Thomas’s eyes widened. “Hmm?” he managed to squeak out, though it sounded an octave higher than it should’ve been. 

He followed Teresa’s gaze toward the coffee line, and sure enough, there stood a blond angel, talking with one of his coworkers. Though Newt (according to the nameplate by his desk) had joined WCKD only a few months after Thomas did, and Thomas had seen him around several times, he’d never managed to work up the courage to actually speak to him. As it was now, with Newt facing him and being so terrifyingly close, the butterflies were already starting to take flight, and he could feel his pulse and breathing quicken as well.

“Tom!” Teresa shouted. “Watch out!”

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, tangled up with a young woman he’d accidentally walked straight into.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry! Are--are you okay?” He stammered. He felt his face heating and continued to apologize despite the woman’s assurances that she was fine.

“Really, I’m okay,” she said with a small laugh as Thomas helped her up. “It’s lucky I hadn’t gotten my food yet! That would’ve been a disaster!”

“Heh, yeah,” Thomas muttered. After a few more apologies, he managed to escape, not daring to look back. 

Teresa caught up with him out in the hall. One look at her standing there, eyes filled with mirth, was enough for Thomas to know exactly what was coming.

“So… I’ve never seen someone literally fall head over heels before,” she quipped, barely able to contain her giggles.

Thomas groaned. “Teresa, can we please just forget this ever happened?”

Teresa tilted her head to one side. “What do you think, Tom?” she asked innocently, though the smile on her face was anything but. “You know what the best part is?” she continued before Thomas could respond.

“What?”

“Minho is going to be soooo upset he missed this.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story may or may not have been inspired by real life events :)
> 
> As always, comments, feedback, kudos = love <3


End file.
